Forbidden Attraction
by lyingxiscariot
Summary: This once was meant to be a one-shot but I decided to continue it. Now it's a series of one-shots, each one following a different smut prompt. Feel free to request anything you might want as well. 3 Rebekah x Elijah. Smut. NC-17. TW: Incest. Other triggers may be present.


**Author's Note:** Oh hai there. I actually wrote this a while back for someone tumblr, and meant to post it here but I never did. So here you go. 3

**Prompt: I'll write my/your character taking the others virginity**

Rebekah was his little sister. He wasn't supposed to be feeling these things about her but he simply couldn't help himself. She may have been his sister but she was beautiful. The thought of any other man touching her did not sit well with him. From his experience men weren't exactly the gentlest of creatures. He always tried to protect her but knew there would be a day when he wouldn't be able to. There would be a day when he would have to let her go.

Elijah was lying in his bed when he heard the footsteps of someone else; they were light which led him to believe that they were Rebekah's. It wasn't out of the ordinary that she would come into his room and lay with him. It was something that he had grown to except and even like. The way her body pressed up against his, the way she looked so innocent as she slept there next to him. He had to stop. Those thoughts were going to lean down a rather dirty path soon enough and he couldn't let himself go there. Not with her.

Soon enough she slipped herself into his bed and was lying right next to him. For some reason that night it was harder to keep his thoughts along a pure path. All he could think about was how she looked without any clothes on and how she would sound as she was moaning out his name over and over. He had to bite down on his lip to keep his body from reacting to his thoughts. It wasn't working.

He shifted in the bed to make himself more comfortable but it wasn't working, her arm was wrapped around his chest and it was making it hard for him to move.

"Elijah. What's wrong?" Rebekah's soft voice filled the air, the blonde sitting up slightly and looking over at her older brother and checking to make sure that he was alright.

She had to say his name like that. "Go back to bed, sister. I am fine." He told her as he tried to brush away the subject. He couldn't tell her the truth.

Rebekah unwrapped herself from him and sat up completely, keeping her blue eyes locked on him. "You're lying."

With an audible sigh he looked over at her. That only made things worse. He opened his mouth to say something but he wasn't sure what to say. Instead he simply licked his lips as he looked at her. His feelings were more intense and he just…couldn't help himself.

The blonde raised her eyebrow at him, wondering what exactly what was going through his mind. Oh. It clicked suddenly as he had seen the way he had looked at Tatia. It should have scared her off. He was her brother but it didn't. It excited her in a way that she never felt before. Instead she simply scooted closer to him, taking a risk as she placed her hand on the side of his neck.

Her touch sent an electric shock through him, leading to make an impulsive move. Elijah leaned forward and kissed her, softly at first but then let the passion overtake it. He was sitting there and kissing his sister. It felt so wrong yet so right.

At first the blonde was taken aback by the kiss but soon let herself melt into it, kissing him back. She didn't really know what she was doing, she was a virgin after all, and she wanted to make him happy. She didn't want to disappoint Elijah.

He slowly laid her down back against the bed, shifting his body so he was resting on top of her without hurting her too much. "Do you trust me?" He whispered against her lips as his hand slowly trailed down the front of dress she was wearing. He knew what he wanted but he wasn't about to do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

Rebekah looked up at him with pure innocence in her eyes. She felt…different. She had this burning desire within her and she wanted to feel good. "Yes, Elijah. Just kiss me again."

Never one to deny a request he kissed her again, taking his time to slowly unbutton the front of her dress and allow himself to be exposed to her. He kissed down her jawline slowly. This was not something he was about to rush. He wanted this to be as pleasurable for her as it was for him.

Rebekah instinctively arched her body up against him. She was nervous but she wanted this. Her hands fumbled to remove his shirt, let out a small moan at the feeling of his lips and hands. She almost felt a little embarrassed by the noises she was making and bit down on her lip to keep them from coming out.

"Don't be shy." He murmured in her ear as his lips found her neck, his hands trailing over her chest. God. She was even more desirable than he ever thought and he was throbbing for her. Elijah sat up and pulled the rest of his shirt off, tossing it to the side of the room, stripped her away from the rest of her dress, letting a small smirk play on his lips as he noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Rebekah felt exposed and let a small blush creep over her face. Her hands ran down Elijah's chest as she let herself become familiar with him. She had seen him without no clothes on before but not like this, not with what she knew was about to happen between the two of them. Daringly she reached up and pulled him back down to her, kissing him once more as her hand found his pants, desperately trying to remove him from them.

Elijah fell into the kiss, pushing his body more against hers as a small moan escaped. Soon enough his pants were gone and there was no more clothing between the siblings. He ran his hands over her chest and down her torso before slowly slipping a hand between her legs. It was then that he realized just how much she wanted him. He knew he couldn't go full force with her. Elijah knew full well that she had never done this before and he wasn't going to be like every other guy. He let his thumb find her clit, making small circles, watching how her body reacted to his touch.

"Elijah." The blonde murmured as she opened up her legs a little wider, needing some more. This was so new for her but all she wanted was more. She wanted whatever he could give her. One hand had been resting on his chest and she slowly letting fall down his body, grabbing his length and stroking it. She looked up at him, biting down on her lip, continuing what she was doing as she saw how good it was making him feel.

"Relax." He whispered softly into her ear as he slowly slid a finger into her, letting her get used to the feeling before he slowly started moving it in and out, the moans coming from her only encouraging him further. His own moans were getting louder as she stroked him. Something about this experience made him all that more turned on.

Rebekah's head fell back against the pillow and she arched her hips. It felt so good – almost too good. "More." She requested softly, closing her eyes as she tried to focus on just how good she was making him feel, her hand stroking him faster.

Elijah gave into her request and slowly slid a second finger into her, careful to not actually hurt her. His lips found her neck again, kissing her softly. As much as he had this intense urge to mark her as his own he knew that would be lead to some very unanswerable questions. It was becoming too much, he was getting too close to that edge and put his hand on her wrist, stopping her. He removed his fingers from her, bringing them up to his mouth as he licked the juices off of them, keeping his eyes on her.

Rebekah's eyes widened a little bit as she saw what he was doing but somehow it managed to turn her on even more. "Elijah, please." She whined and arched her hips up again once more. This was something she needed. She needed him to make her feel good.

Without saying anything he moved so that he was between her legs, teasing her entrance with the tip of his length. Elijah leaned down and kissed her and placed one hand on her hip as he slowly pushed himself into her. "Tell me if it hurts." He murmured before kissing her again.

Rebekah wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer as she tried to not think about the pain. "Keep going." He requested and bit down on his lip as he managed to push himself the rest of the way in. It hurt but she didn't want him to stop. "Make it feel good, 'Lijah."

He stayed still for a moment before he started moving his hips against hers, letting out a soft moan against her lips. He moved slowly at first, not wanting to give her too much too soon. Soon enough she was moaning louder and louder and he took that as his queue to move faster, his hand moving up to her breasts.

Rebekah arched into his every touch, her hips moving faster against his as small whimpers left her mouth, her breath becoming shallower. "Elijah." He moaned with pure pleasure as her on hand move through his hair, tugging on it slightly.

Elijah slid his hand that had been resting on her hip between their bodies, his finger easily finding her clit, rubbing it as he thrust into her with more force. He nipped at her lips, trying to think of anything to hold off. He was getting dangerously close to the edge of no return and he didn't want this to end – not yet.

The blonde could feel the pleasure building within her, it becoming almost too intense for her to handle. "Elijah." She repeated her moan, biting down on his lip once again as she moved her hips furiously, holding onto his bicep to keep herself from screaming out.

Elijah was in no better shape than Rebekah was and her bites and nails digging into him were not helping matters. "Cum for me, love." He whispered huskily to her, it being more of a demand than an actual request.

Those four words were what allowed Rebekah to finally get her release. As if she had been waiting for them all night long, she came just right when he told her to. Her body convulsing with pure pleasure as she whispered out his name over and over, barely able to catch her breath.

The moment that Elijah felt her tighten around him, finding her release, he finally let himself go. "Rebekah." He moaned breathily as he came deep inside of her, kissing her one more time – something he felt was more of a need than a desire now.

As soon as Elijah came down from his high he laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close. He didn't even care if anyone saw or heard them. He just wanted to feel her skin against his own.

Rebekah fell into his touch, letting herself mold perfectly against his body. The blonde leaned her head against his chest, finally feeling herself react. There was so much that she wanted to say but she didn't quite know what to say. Instead she rested there, hearing his breathing coming to an even pace, telling her that she was asleep. Rebekah thought about leaving and going back to her own room but instead he fell asleep right there, cuddled up next to Elijah.

Things would never be the same between the two of them, not after what they just shared.


End file.
